monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius Quests
Enter the Cloudburst Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Cloudburst. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Otho: Ho ho ho, look at you! You made it past the Seagoat. I guess you think you're pretty hot, eh? The Seagoat, pah! What a bunch of hot air. If he actually did half as much as he talked about, he'd be wearing the crown. Anywho, just wanted to drop by to tell you that you stink and are a loser. My boy Ganymede will be taking care of you on this island. He's more dangerous than he looks. If you can get inside the Cloudburst, you'll meet him. And your demise. Toodles! task Otho: Here comes Ganymede now. Delightful lad--you just need to keep an eye on him. I'd watch him like a hawk. The Locked Aviary Description Task: Defeat Ganymede's team of Mogas at Locked Aviary. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Ganymede: *Sigh* I suppose we must do battle. Player: If you don't want to that's cool with me. Ganymede: No, no, we must. It is my fate to serve King Otho. I cannot resist it. The Locked Aviary is where I call home. We shall meet there, tamer. task Ganymede: *sigh* I suppose I'm in for a pecking tonight... Player: What? Ganymede: This bird. Anything I do wrong, it tells Otho. And if I don't defend him, it pecks the bejeezus out of me. He's a real pecker. For the Birds Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Orbswirl Rim. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: Why don't you run away? Ganymede: Fate, man. It's just my fate to have this giant bird sitting on me all the time, pecking me and talking to King Otho. It's not a great life. Player: When I beat Otho, you won't have to put up with this place anymore. Ganymede: I'll believe it when I see it. Fate is a harsh master. Good getting across Orbswirl Rim. The Mogas there are trained to attack anyone they don't recognize. task Ganymede: You have my best wishes tamer. I envy your freedom and hope you succeed. Player: I've got a long way to go, but I won't forget you Ganymede. Falconer's Ultimatum Description Task: Defeat Ganymede 's team of Mogas at Orbswirl Break. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Ganymede: The bird's been talking to King Otho again. He says I really need to try to beat you this time. Orbswirl Break will be my last change to stop you. If I fail, King Otho's going to replace me, according to the bird. task Ganymede: Ah, victory is yours. May it be as sweet for you as it is bitter for me. Master of Aquarius Description Task: Earn all 30 stars on Aquarius Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Ganymede: This island has its secrets that only I know. Master it by earning all thirty stars, and I can point you to a secret Moga. Become the Master of Aquarius by getting three stars at every area. task Ganymede: You are a great tamer. May you be as just as you are powerful. Boss Fight: Aquarius Island Description Task: Defeat Probus' team of Mogas (Pinto Noir, Melodee, and Mushashi) at Cumulus Cut-off. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Probus: Hey, peasant, remember me! I bet you do! You're the little weasel that slipped through my fingers back at Leo Island. NOT AGAIN! King Otho has made me personally responsible for bringing you in and he's given me all the Mogas I could need. So, yeah. You're pretty much mead deat. Gah--you're DEAD MEAT! I hate words! The Cumulus Cut-off is a good place to battle, because that's where I'm going to cut off your adventure! task Probus: Bet you think you beat me, huh? Player: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. Don't you agree? Probus: Yeah, you definitely did, but--hey! You're mistracting de--DISTRACTING ME--from what I'm trying to say! You won, big deal. Those were only a few of the Mogas King Otho let me borrow, and not even the good ones. You haven't seen the last of me. Stray Starseeds Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Marcuu and Turtlenie) at Falconer's Call. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Ganymede: When I was a child, I'd come to these clouds to collect Starseeds that the wind blows in. Otho--ouch, stop pecking me!--sorry, KING Otho doesn't like me straying out here for long. He thinks I might try to escape for some reason. If you can get past the Mogas lurking in the mist, you might find some Starseeds. Search Falconer's Call for Starseeds, but beware the Mogas living there. task Ganymede: Put them to good use, friend. There are many more Mogas between here and King Otho. Capture Cactoo Description Task: Capture Cactoo at Locked Aviary. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Ganymede: Go to the Locked Aviary, friend, and tame Cactoo. Cactoo might not look like much, but it will surprise you. Find it at the Locked Aviary. task Ganymede: So long, friend. Give Cactoo lots of love for me! Category:Aquarius Category:Quests